forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf
–1485 DR | edition1 = Hardcover | released1 = March 3, 2015 | binding1 = Hardcover | pages1 = 352 | isbn10-1 = 0-7869-6570-3 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786965700 | cite1 = Hardcover | edition2 = Mass Market Paperback | released2 = August 4, 2015 | binding2 = Mass Market Paperback | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = 0-7869-6572-X | isbn13-2 = 978-0786965724 | cite2 = Paperback | series = Companions Codex | preceded_by = Rise of the King | followed_by = Homecoming | source = }} Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf is the third and final book of the Companions Codex series by R.A. Salvatore. Summary The story of the War of the Silver Marches continues with the three dwarven strongholds—Mithral Hall, Citadel Felbarr, and Citadel Adbar—under siege and the cities of Nesmé and Sundabar (renamed "Hartusk Keep") already captured by the forces of the Many-Arrows, aided by frost giants and a number of drow from Menzoberranzan and Q'Xorlarrin. King Connerad Brawnanvil of Mithral Hall, along with Drizzt Do'Urden, Bruenor Battlehammer, Catti-brie, and Athrogate have arrived at Citadel Felbarr to discuss the dwarven kingdoms' next steps. Bruenor, known to the other dwarves as Reginald Roundshield, reveals himself to be the once-king of Mithral Hall reborn. The dwarves and their guests celebrate Bruenor's return before the remaining Companions of the Hall and Athrogate return to Mithral Hall. In the Underdark, Regis and Wulfgar, who were separated from their friends at the underground gates of Mithral Hall, are surviving but unable to return to their friends due to the hordes of orcs every which way. They decide to travel east towards Citadel Felbarr, but they must guess which direction east is. In Nesmé, the drow Tiago grows bored with orders from Menzoberranzan to sit quietly in the lands conquered by Many-Arrows. As winter sets in, he takes the white wyrm Arauthator to seal off the chimneys of Mithral Hall. The orcs take his measures a step further by causing avalanches to seal the fortress tight under Fourthpeak. The dwarves sneak out of the mountain, hoping to ambush the besieging orcs, but Drizzt discovers that it is a trap and they all return to their tunnels. Arauthator and his son Aurbangras return to the Spine of the World for the winter. During the winter, the dwarven kingdomes continually try to break out of the grip of Many-Arrows, but fail each time. The elves of the Glimmerwood, led by Sinnafein, see how desperate the dwarves are becoming and plan to aid them. Catti-brie, using her magic to find out how the other kingdoms are doing, learns of the great hunger and suffering of Citadel Adbar and convinces her companions that they must find a way to break the siege. Back in the Underdark, Regis travels down an underground river in search of help for Wulfgar, who has been badly wounded. Regis finds Knight-Commander Aleina Brightlance of the Knights in Silver and refugees from Sundabar. The two companions join the group and journey to the Underdark around Silverymoon, where they chase away the drow and orc forces. They enter the city and solicit aid from Taern Hornblade, the High Mage of Silverymoon. Meanwhile, the Glimmerwood elves are approached by Ambergris and Afafrenfere, who come bearing aid from a mysterious benefactor (Jarlaxle). They are joined by a strange elf named "Mickey" (Tazmikella), who informs them of a plan to free the Silver Marches from the orc oppressors. Mickey takes Sinnafein to Mithral Hall unnoticed, where they include the remaining Companions of the Hall in their plans. A small group of elite warriors with Bruenor Battlehammer escape Mithral Hall and journey onward to free Citadel Adbar and Citadel Felbarr. Bruenor unites the dwarven forces to retake the River Surbrin bridge from the forces of Many-Arrows. In the sky above the battle, Drizzt and Afafrenfere on the copper dragons Ilnezhara and Tazmikella confront Tiago and Tos'un Armgo on the white dragons Arauthator and Aurbangras, leaving Tos'un and Aurbangras dead and Arauthator in retreat. Bruenor then uses the "Ritual of the March" to conquer Dark Arrow Keep, restoring it to Lorgru, its proper ruler, and defeating Hartusk's remaining armies. The last thing to remain is the Darkening, the pervasive dark clouds blocking the sun. Drizzt feels as if the might of Mielikki has come upon him and he is able to disperse the darkness. However, unbeknownst to him, it is in fact Gromph Baenre (at Jarlaxle's insistence) using Drizzt as a vessel for his powerful magic. As the Companions of the Hall come together again, Bruenor sets his eyes on on freeing Gauntlgrym from the drow. Index Characters Main characters * Drizzt Do'Urden, drow ranger * Bruenor Battlehammer, former king of Mithral Hall * Catti-brie, human wizard-priestess of Mielikki * Regis, halfling rogue * Wulfgar, human warrior Supporting characters * Afafrenfere, human monk * Aleina Brightlance, Knight-in-Silver commander * Ambergris, dwarf cleric * Arauthator, white dragon * Athrogate, dwarf warrior * Connerad Brawnanvil, king of Mithral Hall * Doum'wielle Armgo, half-drow of House Do'Urden * Emerus Warcrown, King of Citadel Felbarr * Gromph Baenre, Archmage of Menzoberranzan * Harnoth, king of Citadel Adbar * Ilnezhara, copper dragon * Jarlaxle, head of Bregan D'aerthe * Kimmuriel Oblodra, psionicist of Bregan D'aerthe * Ravel Xorlarrin (as Ravel Do'Urden), drow wizard * Saribel Xorlarrin (as Saribel Do'Urden), priestess of House Do'Urden * Sinnafein, Lady of the Glimmerwood * Tazmikella, copper dragon * Tiago Baenre (as Tiago Do'Urden), weapon master of House Do'Urden * Tos'un Armgo (as Tos'un Do'Urden), drow patron of House Do'Urden Minor characters * Allafel, elf of the Glimmerwood, brother to Tarathiel * Andahar, magical unicorn * Aurbangras, white dragon * Barunga Foestone, frost giant * Belinda Heavensbow, former Knight in Silver * Bungalow Thump, Gutbuster of Mithral Hall * Dagnabbet, general of Mithral Hall * Domgarten, elf scout of the Glimmerwood * Dondago Bloodyfist, Wilddwarf of Citadel Adbar * Epricante, drow warrior * Fimmel Orelson, frost giant leader of Shining White * Finguld Boomer Felloki, frost giant warrior * Franko Olbert, human of Nesmé * Greigor Kundknoddick, frost giant * Guenhwyvar, astral panther * Gunner Grapeshot, artillery dwarf commander of Silverymoon * Hartusk, orc warlord * Jierta, frost giant * Kane, monk grandmaster * Kruger Stoneshield, dwarf sentry of Mithral Hall * Maffizo Vailentarne, drow wizard * Mallabritches Fellhammer, Tannabritches' twin * Marquen of Silverymoon, warrior in Nesmé * Myriel, elf scout of the Glimmerwood * Nigel Thunderstorm, chef for King Harbromm * Oretheo Spikes, Wilddwarf of Citadel Adbar * Parson Glaive, dwarf of Citadel Felbarr * Preston Berbellows, undercommander of the Knights in Silver * Quenthel Baenre, first matron of Menzoberranzan * Ragged Dain, dwarf of Citadel Felbarr * Rollo, dwarf of Mithral Hall * Sahvin Sel'rue, drow female scout * Shontiq A'Lavallier, drow wizard of Q'Xorlarrin * Taern Hornblade, High Mage of Silverymoon * Tannabritches Fellhammer, Mallabritches' twin * Torvache, man of Sundabar * Uween Roundshield, mother of Reginal Roundshield (Bruenor Battlehammer reborn) * Vyncint, elf warrior of the Glimmerwood * Winko Battleblade, dwarf of Mithral Hall Mentioned characters * Andahar, magical unicorn * Artemis Entreri, assassin * Avelyere, Catti-brie's former instructor * Banak Brawnanvil, previous king of Mithral Hall * Bangor Battlehammer, Bruenor's dad * Beorjan, frost giant * Beornegar, father of Wulfgar * Bromm, former king of Citadel Adbar * Clangeddin, dwarf god * Caydia Battlehammer, Bruenor's mom * Dahlia Sin'felle (as Matron Darthiir Do'Urden), matron of House Do'Urden * Dantrag Baenre, grandfather of Tiago * Donnola Topolino, Regis's love * Dumathoin, dwarf god * Fimmel Orelson, frost giant, Jarl of Shining White * Firehelm, former king of Sundabar * Gol'fanin, drow blacksmith * Gruumsh, orc god * Harbromm, previous king of Citadel Adbar * Hralien, previous Lord of the Glimmerwood * Innovindil, elf of the Moonwood * Jaculi/Jack, gnome wizard * Jessa, half-orc * Lolth, drow goddess * Lorgru, former orc leader * Mandarina Dobberbright, dwarf of Citadel Felbarr * Methil El-Viddenvelp, illithid advisor * Mez'Barris Armgo, matron of House Barrison Del'Armgo * Mielikki, goddess * Minolin Fey Baenre, wife of Gromph Baenre * Moradin, dwarf god * Mystra, former goddess of magic * Nigella Thunderstorm, mother of Nigel Thunderstorm * Nojheim, goblin slave * Obould, first king of Many-Arrows * Obould VI, previous king of Many-Arrows * Quenthel Baenre, first matron mother of Menzoberranzan * Reginald Roundshield (Sr.), father of Reginal Roundshield (Bruenor Battlehammer reborn) * Rico Pengallen, human * Rolloki, frost giant commander * Rugmark, frost giant * Shakti Hunzrin, matron of House Hunzrin * Tarathiel, deceased elf of the Glimmerwood * Teirflin Armgo, brother of Doum'wielle * Thibbledorf Pwent, former leader of the Gutbusters of Mithral Hall * Thrym, legendary giant * Tiamat, dragon goddess * Tsabrak Xorlarrin, drow wizard * Uthegentel Del'Armgo, rival of Dantrag Baenre * Yvonnel Baenre, former matron mother of House Baenre * Yvonnel Baenre II (unnamed), daughter of Gromph Baenre * Zaknafein Do'Urden, Drizzt's father * Zeerith Q'Xorlarrin, matron of House Xorlarrin Locations Primary locations :Regions: Luruar/Silver Marches • Northdark :Settlements: Citadel Felbarr • Dark Arrow Keep • Mithral Hall :Geography: Fourthpeak • Keeper's Dale • River Rauvin • Rauvin Vale • River Surbrin • Surbrin Vale Secondary locations :Settlements: Citadel Adbar • Everlund • Lhuvenhead • Nesmé • Silverymoon :Geography: Cold Vale • Frost Hills • Horngar's Horn • Moon Pass • Nether Mountains • Rauvin Mountains • Sourpuss Gap • Twin Pines Valley Mentioned locations :Planes: Elemental Plane of Fire • Nine Hells :Regions: Cormyr • Icewind Dale :Settlements: Clan Battlehammer • Dark Arrow Keep • Delthuntle • Everlund • Longsaddle • Menzoberranzan • Mirabar • Pengallen (unnamed) • Q'Xorlarrin • Shade Enclave • Shining White • Waterdeep • Sundabar/Hartusk Keep :Geography: Everfire Caverns • Glimmerwood/Moonwood • Bruenor's Climb • River Redrun • Spine of the World :Other: Gauntlgrym • Iruladoon • Ivy Mansion Creatures Copper dragon • Diatryma • Drow • Dwarf • Elf • Frost giant • Goblin • Halfling • Horse • Human • Ogre • Ogrillon • Orc • White dragon • Worg Mentioned only: Gnome • Illithid • Rabbit • Riding lizard • Half-orc • Half-ogre Groups Bregan D'aerthe • Clan Battlehammer • Clan Karuck • Clan Moonwood • Companions of the Hall • Gutbuster Brigade • House Baenre • House Barrison Del'Armgo • House Do'Urden • House Xorlarrin • Knights in Silver • Knights of Everlund • Lady Avelyere's Coven • Order of the Yellow Rose • Riders of Nesmé • Ruling Council (Menzoberranzan) • Uthgardt tribe • Wilddwarf Brigade Mentioned only: House Fey-Branche • House Hunzrin • House Melarn • House Oblodra • House Vandree Spells Clairaudience/clairvoyance • Dimension door • Discern lies • Endure elements • Fireball • Gate • Globe of darkness • Invisibility • Levitate • Lightning • Magic missile • Protection from energy • Protection from normal missiles • "Ritual of the March" • Scrying • Spectral mount • Conjure fire elemental • The Darkening Artifacts Aegis-fang • Cracker and Whacker (unnamed) • Icingdeath • Khazid'hea • Orbbcress • Robe of the Archmage • Taulmaril • Twinkle • Vidrinath Mentioned only: Throne of the Dwarf Gods (Gauntlgrym) References Category:Novels Category:Books Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Published in 2015